


I Wrote This Because I'm Gay

by pumpkin_kitty_kat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Poem, Love Poems, Multi, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, True Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_kitty_kat/pseuds/pumpkin_kitty_kat
Summary: "Oh, the tender, restrained moonlightAs it falls upon your tired faceSay to me you’ll spend the nightPlease don’t leave me here alone"---This is a completely original work of poetry that I wrote. No fandoms, no pairings, nothing. Just me being a dumb, cheesy romantic. Feel free to insert your favorite pairings into it though, in your mind as you read it. I'm all about that, and even had one of my favorite ships come to mind while I was in the middle of writing it.Anyways, just posting to let y'all know I'm not dead.





	I Wrote This Because I'm Gay

Open my heart and leave me bare

Expose me to a world unknown

Darling, I couldn’t ever care

Just don’t leave me here alone

 

_ All your pleasures _

_ They pleasure me too _

_ All your delights _

_ They delight me too _

 

Oh, the tender, restrained moonlight

As it falls upon your tired face

Say to me you’ll spend the night

Please don’t leave me here alone

 

_ All your worries _

_ They worry me too _

_ All your troubles _

_ They trouble me too _

 

Confide in these walls, my sweetheart

Your ponderings are my secrets

Ones that I would never impart

I won’t leave you here alone

 

_ All your thoughts _

_ I’ll hear them through _

_ All your sorrows _

_ I’m here for you _

 

A passion, we’ve now unfolded

Unity one can’t erase

To your charming form, I’ve moulded

Together, we’re not alone

  
  


_ One is two _

_ Shroud me in a trance _

_ Two are one _

_ Intertwined in dance _

 

The gentle brush of a soft hand

As it caresses my morning face

This was something never planned

But with you, I’m not alone

 

_ All my thoughts _

_ You’ve heard them through _

_ All my sorrows _

_ Do you know what you do? _

 

Buttercup, you send me to the moon

Sugarplum, you know I love you too

To you, I'll never be immune

Honey, forever isn’t long enough for me and you


End file.
